A Web of Love and Lies
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Amelia Van Tassel, Katrina's cousin, returns to Sleepy Hollow to be with family during the dark times of the horseman tormenting the town again. She meets Constable Ichabod Crane and helps him survive Sleepy Hollow.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sleepy Hollow. I only own Amelia.

Story Start

A stressed sigh left me as I looked at the letter that my uncle had sent me. He wanted me to be there to spend time with my cousin, Katrina. Of course he didn't care that I couldn't stand Sleepy Hollow and all of the people that live there. I loved my cousin dearly, but I did not love the mindset of the town. I grew up hearing all about the Headless Horseman and I did believe in him, which is part of the reason why I left that town years ago to live with distant relatives in New York.

"Miss Amelia, we're almost there," I heard the driver of the carriage shout.

"Fantastic, I bet they are throwing a party tonight too," I mumbled as I moved some of my long brown hair out of my face. I looked at the straight strands and wished they would hold a curl but they never would.

The town was foggy upon arrival, which was normal for this place. I felt a shiver race down my spine as the carriage stopped at the entrance to the town. Carriage drivers really didn't go into Sleepy Hollow, just to the entrance and they dropped you off. I paid the driver before making my way into the town with my bags.

"It never changes," I muttered as I saw people shutting their windows as I walked past. "Fear rules this land," I whispered as I made my way deeper into the town and eventually I ended up at my uncle's home.

I could hear laughter and music from outside and I knew that tonight was another night of parties. I entered the home without even knocking and rolled my eyes when I saw most of the town at the party.

"Amelia," Katrina shouted and I dropped my bags to open my arms for my cousin, who attacked me with a hug. "I've missed you so much," she continued not letting me go yet. I frowned when I felt her shiver slightly.

"I have missed you too. How have you been, cousin?" I questioned as she motioned for some of the servants to grab my bags and take them to my old room when I used to stay here.

"Have you not heard?" Katrina asked with a shocked expression.

"What has happened?" I inquired as we moved to a quieter area of the house.

"The horseman has risen. He has already killed someone," my cousin said and I gently grabbed her shaking hands.

"The only reason he would rise is if someone dug up his grave and took his head," I said remembering the legends.

"No one has been brave enough to go out to his grave to check, but let's not talk about that now. I'm just so happy you're here. I've missed you. Come, let's enjoy the party and I must introduce you to Brom. He is my fiancé," Katrina said quickly changing the subject.

"Someone has to be controlling the horseman, but who would dig up his skull?" wondered through my mind as Katrina led me by the hand into a large group of men so she could introduce me to her fiancé.

"Brom, I would like to introduce you to my cousin, Amelia Van Tassel. Amelia, this is my fiancé Brom," Katrina said with a happy smile as Brom and I looked at each other.

"Nice to meet you," I said and he grabbed my hand to kiss it, but he made me cringe when he practically slobbered onto my knuckles. I gave a tight smile as I discreetly wiped my hand onto the skirt of my dress.

"Very nice to meet you as well. Katrina has spoken highly of you," Brom said and I just nodded.

"Is that my dear sweet Amelia?" I heard my uncle shout and I gave out another sigh before turning around.

"Hello, Uncle Baltus," I said happily before my uncle pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry to call you here during such a dark time, but I knew Katrina would need you. You always help us stay calm and level-headed here," Baltus said as he released me from the hug.

"Well I will do what I can to help," I told my uncle before he was distracted.

"So what do you think of your step-mother?" I asked and Katrina just glared at me. I gave a laugh and a look that said we would discuss the woman later. I had not met the new Lady Van Tassel yet, but I had received many letters from my cousin speaking of how horrid the woman is.

"Oh you should play the witch game," Katrina suggested with a smirk and I glared at her.

"Oh that would be great. Boys gather in a circle around Miss Amelia," Brom said and I really just wanted to hit him.

I hated this game. I told my cousin that repeatedly as she blindfolded me and made me spin in a few circles before I begrudgingly tried to find a space where no one was standing. My trick to this game was to always find where no one was standing and escape the circle, quit the game, and not have to kiss any of the men.

All of the men around me stopped their chuckling when my hands hit someone's coat. Dread filled me as I pulled off my blindfold and saw a man that I didn't know standing in front of me with a confused expression. He had dark hair, dark clothes, and pale skin. He was handsome and it made my heart flutter for a moment before I composed myself.

"Sorry about that, are you new to town?" I asked even though I heard my cousin hiss that I had to kiss him. I ignored her as I waited for the mystery man to answer me.

"Yes, I'm actually looking for a Baltus Van Tassel," the mystery man said as he also seemed to compose himself.

"I'm Amelia Van Tassel, Baltus is my uncle. I will take you to him," I said kindly as I threw the blindfold off my neck and motioned for the man to follow me to where my uncle and his new wife were standing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sleepy Hollow. I only own Amelia.

Story Start

"Uncle, there is a man here to speak with you," I said as soon as we stood near my uncle.

"Who are you, stranger?" my uncle questioned the man beside me.

"I am Constable Ichabod Crane, sent here to investigate the murder in Sleepy Hollow," the mystery man said.

"Well then Sleepy Hollow is grateful for you, please do us the honor of staying in this house," Lady Van Tassel said and I resisted the urge to gag with how fake she was being. My intuition was telling me to stay far away from her.

Ichabod disappeared with my uncle and I had a feeling he would be talking with the other top authority men of this small town. I saw Ichabod look back at me before disappearing from view.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw that it was one of the men from the game holding a hand out to me asking for a dance. I politely declined and quickly left the room to go to my guest room. Parties were just not my thing. I saw my bags sitting on the bed and I shut the door behind me. I would talk more with my cousin tomorrow. For now, I just needed to rest after the long journey. Carriage rides are not good for the body.

I looked out the window and narrowed my eyes at all of the fog surrounding the property. "Why did I come back here again?" I whispered before preparing for bed.

The next morning I was woken up by one of the servants. She helped me put on my dress and I left my room to grab some breakfast. I wondered how Ichabod reacted last night to hearing that a headless horseman caused the murders. "He probably doesn't believe any of it," I thought as I grabbed some fruit.

"Amelia, you're up early," Katrina said from somewhere behind me.

I turned around and gave her a small smile. "I do not sleep well in this town. You know that," I said softly since Lady Van Tassel appeared behind Katrina. "Good morning," I said politely but I still felt a strange vibe from the woman.

"Good morning, Amelia" the woman replied before ordering a servant to fix breakfast for the household.

Once breakfast was done, I offered to take the food up to Mr. Crane's room. I wanted to talk to him about the horseman if I could since I knew a bit more about the legends than my uncle. I only knew more because when I was a child for some reason the horseman fascinated me, and I even spoke with the old witch in the woods. Not many knew about her, but I used to speak with a lot while growing up.

The old witch used to help me when I was growing up because I could also cast spells. I never told any of my family, not even Katrina who I knew also dabbled in witchcraft. My magic wasn't just drawing certain runes or doing certain rituals. My magic was real, part of me. My magic was one of the main reasons I left the town because I had a few instances of almost being discovered and I knew I would be killed.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I knocked on Mr. Crane's door. It took a minute but Mr. Crane finally opened the door and he was already dressed for the day. "Good morning, I brought you breakfast," I said and he stepped back so I could set the food in his room on a table.

"Thank you," he said and I told him my name. "Thank you, Miss Van Tassel," he said and paused when I corrected him.

"Just call me Amelia, please. Mr. Crane would you mind if I spoke with you while you ate breakfast?" I asked and he looked ready to deny me but I had already sat down at one of the chairs of the table where I set his breakfast.

"I guess that would be fine," he said as he sat down and started to eat.

"I know that what you heard last night probably sounds like make-believe, but I assure you that the legends are true. However, the horseman only rises when someone disturbs his grave, and whoever disturbed the grave must have taken his head. I'm not sure but I believe that whoever has his head controls his actions," I said and rolled my eyes when Ichabod immediately started giving me logical and scientific reasons why a headless horseman was not real.

"We'll see if you stick to those ideas the longer you stay here. Anyways, what is your plan for today?" I asked before he could say anything else.

"I was going to try to find a horse," he said and frowned when I smiled.

"I know just the place. Once you have finished breakfast, please meet me downstairs and I will take you to Killian's home. I believe he will let you use a horse during your stay here," I said and left his room.

It did not surprise me that he didn't believe me but he would. Eventually, Ichabod joined me downstairs and we walked together to Killian's home. Elizabeth greeted me with a hug before she released me so I could talk to her husband about lending Ichabod a horse. I couldn't help but laugh when he was given Gunpowder. Gunpowder was an old horse. I remembered the horse from when I was a child.

"Oh Crimson is here too. She's missed you," Killian told me and my eyes widened.

I rushed into the stable and smiled when I saw my horse Crimson, who was reddish brown. "Hello girl, I'm so sorry I couldn't take you with me when I left but it looks like Killian has taken great care of you," I said happily before leading my horse out of the stable. I smiled when she let me put on her saddle and bridle. I had just hopped onto the saddle and left the stable when a gunshot rang throughout the town.

"Murder, the horseman struck again," a man shouted and I looked at Ichabod.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Sleepy Hollow. I only own Amelia.

Story Start

"Let's go," I shouted and went to make Crimson run to where the gunshot came from, but then I saw Ichabod struggling with Gunpowder. I turned Crimson around and walked around Gunpowder so he would head in the right direction. "You're not used to riding horses are you?" I questioned as the horses trotted beside each other.

"How could you tell?" Ichabod said and he gave a small smile when I laughed.

"Don't worry, Gunpowder will follow what Crimson does, just hold on," I told him and made Crimson start speeding up so we could catch up with Killian, who had just rode ahead of us. I looked back and couldn't help but chuckle again when I saw Ichabod hanging onto the reins tightly as Gunpowder tried to keep up with Crimson.

We followed Killian into the woods and I felt every nerve on edge as I looked around us. We slowed down to a stop and I stayed on the horse while Ichabod and Killian dismounted. I saw my uncle and some of the other men already standing around the headless body. The doctor was currently looking at the body.

I looked at the neck and cringed at the sight. I surveyed the area as much as I could and discovered that the head was nowhere in sight. I ignored the glare I was getting from my uncle. He was probably ready to tell me that a woman shouldn't see this, but I wasn't going to listen. If anyone in this town might be able to help Ichabod stop the headless horseman than it would be me. I would have to most likely use my powers, but maybe it wouldn't come to that.

Everyone quieted down when Ichabod walked over to look at the body. Ichabod seemed intrigued that the head was taken from the scene. I listened as he started doing his detective work. I tried not to giggle when he shouted that the body should never be moved.

It was interesting to see him work through his thought process and do some chemical tests around the missing head. I looked around the area again and hoped that we wouldn't be in here too much longer, even though part of me wanted to go see the horseman's grave to see if it has been disturbed.

"I'll just go later," I thought as we all left to go bury and give a funeral for Mr. Masbeth. The funeral was short and at the end Young Masbeth spoke with Ichabod. I would have stayed, but Katrina grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the funeral.

That night I had to hear my uncle rant about how I should not have been there to see the body, but I just left the room. He was my uncle, not my father. I would do what I wanted.

The next day, I sneaked into the woods and found the horseman's grave. I was very cautious about sneaking into the woods because I did not know if whoever disturbed the grave would be nearby. My eyes widened when I saw the cursed tree. I gently dismounted from Crimson and walked around until I found the grave. The grave had been dug up and the head was missing.

"I knew it," I whispered. My heart started to race as I rushed to Crimson and we rode out of the woods. I knew it would be another hour or so before it became night, but I did not want to be anywhere near this tree. As I was making my way back town I heard two horses riding nearby. I made Crimson go in that direction and frowned when I saw Ichabod lying on the ground and not too far away, Brom dressed as the headless horseman and laughing with his friends.

"Ichabod, are you alright?" I asked after I dismounted Crimson and knelt down beside an unconscious Ichabod.

He would not wake so I walked over to where Brom and his friends were. "How childish. Since you three were the ones to cause this, you will help me get him home," I said interrupting their laughter.

"Why should we? He's an outsider and he deserves this," Brom said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jealously doesn't suit you, Brom. Also, he hasn't even looked at Katrina, so you will stop acting like a child this instant and help me. Or I might need to warn my cousin about her fiancé. If you can be this way now, how would you treat her after the wedding?" I said and he glared at me. "Put him on Crimson now," I ordered and the three men put Ichabod onto Crimson's back.

"Have a good evening," I snapped as I mounted the saddle and led Crimson out of the woods. I made sure to go slow so Ichabod wouldn't fall off.

When we arrived at the house, I had a few of the male servants help me get Mr. Crane off the horse and into his room. I took off his shoes and set them beside his bed before deciding to just wait by his bedside. I did not know if he had a concussion on not.

Ichabod gasping and sitting up straight in the bed made me jump as well. He looked around the room wildly before yelling when he saw me.

"Calm down, it's just me. Are you alright? How do you feel?" I asked as he started to calm down, and I walked over to take a seat on the bed beside him. "Relax, I just want to make sure you do not have a concussion," I said when he flinched away from my hands, which were moving towards his face.

"Yes, I feel fine," he said quickly before getting out of the bed to pace.

"I can tell you have questions," I said growing tired of him pacing.

The next hour was spent with Ichabod asking me questions about the family relations between everyone in the town. It was actually nice to spend time with Ichabod even though it was just to answer questions about what I knew about the people in town.

"He's still not realizing the truth of the legends," I thought as I wished him a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Sleepy Hollow. I only own Amelia.

Story Start

A few days passed and I enjoyed spending time with Mr. Crane while he continued to investigate around the town. I helped some but unfortunately I had to spend some time with my cousin. No more murders occurred during those days but I knew it was only time. My nerves were getting worse as I sensed the horseman was going to come again.

My intuition was right when the horseman killed Magistrate Philipse in front of Ichabod one night. Men found him passed out in a hay field near the forest edge. He was brought back to the house and I was not surprised when he refused to leave his room.

Eventually uncle, Masbeth, and I entered his room to see him still in the bed with the cover up to his face and he was in the corner.

"It was a headless horseman," he kept repeating even though my uncle calmly told him that we tried to tell him.

I flinched when he passed out and his head hit the wall and wooden headboard. "I'll stay with him until he wakes," I told Masbeth and my uncle, who looked hesitant but they left the room. I could hear them saying how they would need to get someone else from New York now, since Ichabod would most likely leave town.

Sitting on the bed, I gently moved some of Ichabod's hair out of his face. I gasped when I touched his forehead and I was pulled into his dream, which seemed like a memory. My mind was racing as I watched a beautiful woman and a young child, most likely Ichabod and his mother. "She's a witch. She's like me," I thought as I was pulled out of the memory when Ichabod woke up. He looked at me in shock before quickly grabbing my hands.

"I saw you in my dream. How?" he asked as he squeezed my hands tighter but not enough to hurt.

"Ichabod, was that your mother?" I asked trying to calm him down.

"Yes," he said softly.

"Was she a witch?" I quietly asked as I started to gently rub my thumb on top of his hand.

"Yes," he said in a way that made it seem as if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

"Do you hate her?" I asked.

"No, I could never hate her, she was my mother," he said and squeezed my hands again.

"Then do you hate witches?" I asked and he shook his head. I motioned for him to stay quiet before I used my power to make a cup of water from the table float over to us. He looked at me with wide eyes but shakily accepted the glass of water.

"So when you told me the horseman is real, you weren't kidding?" he said and I shook my head.

"Ichabod, if you do not want to stay then everyone will understand but I promise that if you stay then I will help you. I went to the horseman's grave and saw that the grave has been disturbed and someone has the head. We just need to find out who took the skull and then we can stop all this," I said and smiled when he stopped squeezing my hands but he didn't let them go.

"May I have time to think about this?" he asked.

"Of course, but please what I just shared with you, do not tell anyone," I said softly and gave him another smile before leaving the room.

Everyone was downstairs talking about what they were going to do. Maybe an hour alter, Ichabod exited his room and said that he would face the horseman. Masbeth and I were the only ones who volunteered to help Ichabod. My uncle went to stop me but I ignored him. He had no power over me.

We left the house, got our horses, and entered the Western Woods. Masbeth told Ichabod what he knew that could help with the investigation. The woods became very quiet, which unnerved all of us and we hurried to go see the witch in the woods.

"Let me go first," I said, which I could tell surprised Ichabod and Masbeth. "Hello old friend," I called out softly.

"Amelia," the witch of the woods said in shock as she slowly stood from her chair and I saw Masbeth and Ichabod about to leave her home. "Why have you come?" she asked as she faced us with the veil over her face.

"My friends want to hear about the horseman," I told her and grabbed Ichabod's hand so he would not leave.

"I'll tell him," the witch said as she motioned for Ichabod.

"Of course, he will stay and listen while we go outside," I said and grabbed Masbeth's hand to lead him outside. I heard Ichabod telling me to not leave him, but he would be fine.

"Will he be ok in there?" Masbeth asked once we were outside.

"He will, but she works best when there is only one person in there," I told him as we went to stand by the horses.

Ichabod practically ran out of her home and he just said that we were leaving now. I already had the horses ready to go again and we all mounted them. We started heading towards the horseman's grave. I knew where we were going, but this was Masbeth and Ichabod's first time going down this trail.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Ichabod asked me as we rode ahead of Masbeth.

"Yes, which is why I didn't tell you. I knew if I warned you then you wouldn't listen to her," I said and jumped when he reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, thank you for not telling me and also for coming. I know this will not be easy and it will be very dangerous but I appreciate you coming with me," he said and I felt my heart jump when he leaned forward and gently kissed my lips.

"You're welcome," I said softly before jumping when Masbeth coughed to interrupt us. I looked away from Ichabod and shivered at the sight ahead of us.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Sleepy Hollow. I only own Amelia.

Story Start

The tree of the dead stood in front of us. Ichabod grabbed an axe and started to hack into the tree. I cringed when blood started to splatter out of the tree and onto Ichabod's face. I held Masbeth when part of the tree broke to reveal heads.

"It's ok, it's ok," I said as I allowed Masbeth to hide his face. "Ichabod, be careful," I called out when I saw Ichabod climbing up to where the horseman was buried.

"This ground has been disturbed," he said and I thought to myself about how someone must have buried the skeleton back after I came out here a few days ago to see if the skull was gone. The grave had still been open then. "Bring me the shovel," Ichabod said and started to dig up the grave.

"You were right," he said as he looked at me. "The head is gone," he said but Masbeth and I weren't focusing on him.

We were backing away from the tree because we saw the heads sinking deeper into the tree and it looked as if something was trying to come out. My eyes widened when I saw the headless horseman and his horse burst out of the tree.

Ichabod quickly jumped down and got onto Gunpowder's back. Masbeth and I got on our horses as well. I told Masbeth to stay back a distance as I tried to catch up with Ichabod.

"Ichabod, he's going to kill again," I shouted as we raced back to town. "Oh no, he's going to kill Killian and his family," I screamed when I saw where the horseman was heading.

We made it into town just in time to see Brom shoot and start walking towards the horseman. "He's already dead, you idiot," I screamed when the horseman stood up and Brom tried to fight him. "Ichabod," I shouted when Ichabod tried to stop Brom and then the two of them started to fight the horseman.

"We cannot win this," I heard Ichabod say and I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but then I saw that he was on top of the bridge. I knew if I didn't do something then Ichabod and Brom could die. "Please," I thought and used my powers to push the horseman through the top of the bridge and into the center of the bridge.

Ichabod went to move towards the horseman, but I used my powers to toss him out of the way. Brom rushed towards the horseman and I gasped when the horseman sliced Brom in half. The horseman glanced towards my direction before getting on his horse and leaving with the heads of the Killian family.

I dismounted from Crimson and ran to Ichabod's side. He was awake and pulled me into a hug as he realized that he could have died instead of Brom. I went to say something to him but he pulled me into a kiss to silence me and to probably calm himself down.

After the kiss, I pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek. "You were not his target, the Killians were. Why were they the target though? What issue did the thief of the horseman's head have with them?" I said as we stood up.

"I do not know but we will find out. We should return to the house and try to rest," he said and I gave a sigh. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"I have to tell Katrina about Brom's demise," I said and dreaded how my cousin would react. I knew this would destroy her.

I was correct in thinking that this would destroy Katrina. When we arrived at the home, Katrina broke down when I told her what happened to her fiancé. All I really wanted to do was sleep, but I had to stay by my cousin's side while she cried. I saw Ichabod give me a nod and small smile before he went up to his room.

Later that night, I was able to go to sleep. I was exhausted the next day. Ichabod was busy doing his detective work while I was still having to comfort my cousin. He spoke with me just a moment before he left to go into town. I gave him a small smile before patting my cousin on the back.

"We were going to be so happy," Katrina wailed and I just patted her back trying to be as comfortingly as I could.

"Poor dear," Lady Van Tassel said but her tone just made me want to gag. She gave me a smile but it was empty.

"I don't trust you and you know it," I thought as I stared at her. She gave me another smile and nod before leaving the room.

The next few days, Katrina was beginning to calm down, but things were becoming more suspicious about the Lady Van Tassel. Ichabod had spoken with me about her and I told him to not trust her.

That night was to be another town meeting, but this one was to discuss Ichabod. "Do not worry," I told him as I stood with him and Masbeth, who were watching the house.

"The horseman killed her," my uncle shouted as he rode towards the church. "Katrina, he killed your step mother," he continued to shout as he dismounted his horse and everyone started to rush into the church because the horseman was riding into town.

"Hurry," Ichabod said and grabbed my hand as we all ran into the church with everyone else.

"He won't be able to get us here," I told Ichabod as he looked out the window at the horseman. I frowned when I saw my uncle and the reverend fighting. The reverend was saying that they would all die because of my uncle.

"Katrina, don't," I snapped when I saw my cousin with chalk in her hand. She frowned but stopped trying to draw her protective runes.

Everyone froze when my uncle killed the reverend and started to go to the altar. Katrina and I screamed when part of the fence flew through the window and stabbed my uncle. Baltus flew through the window and was drug to the edge of the fence line so the horseman could cut off his head.

Katrina fainted but at least I had stopped her from creating her charm. I could hide my powers at least, but she could not. If she drew her charm, then they would have killed her too.

"The horseman is gone, please calm down," I shouted in the church as everyone was still panicking. "My uncle is dead and so are the doctor and reverend. I do not know who commands the horseman, but he has made his kill tonight. Please go home and rest if you can," I said strongly and everyone froze before slowly leaving the church.

"Come, we should get her home and try to figure out what all the dead men here had in common," Ichabod told me quietly as he picked up Katrina to carry her home.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Sleepy Hollow. I only own Amelia.

Story Start

The next morning, Ichabod asked to examine the bodies of the dead men. I did not go with him so I could stay by Katrina's side. Losing Brom and then her father so soon would be too much for her. I also didn't want to leave Katrina alone. I had a bad feeling about today.

My bad feeling was proved correctly when Katrina's step mother came into the house. Katrina jumped out of her chair and stood beside me, but I stepped in front of her.

"You're supposed to be dead," I said with a glare.

"Oh am I, well what a surprise, I'm not," the stepmother said and she rushed towards us to attack Katrina and I.

"I don't think so," I snapped and swung out my arm to punch her in the face so it would stop her. Katrina grabbed me and pulled me backwards when the woman fell to the ground.

"You'll pay for that," the Lady Van Tassel yelled as we ran out of the home.

"We need to find Ichabod," I shouted as we ran away from the house.

"It's the Lady Van Tassel," Ichabod shouted.

"We know," Katrina yelled back as the woman followed us out of the house and we all ran for the wind mill because the horseman was already riding his horse out of the woods and towards us.

"Climb," Ichabod shouted as we all started to climb the ladder and he followed. Once we reached the top, he dropped a lantern, which started a large fire because it landed on gunpowder bags below. We jumped onto the sails and were able to get to the ground safely.

We ran to the carriage and Masbeth asked if he was dead.

"Of course he's not dead because he was already dead," I said as we got on the carriage and rode into the woods. The horseman was soon on our tail, and Ichabod gave me the reigns as he went to shoot the horseman.

"Be careful," Masbeth shouted but it was too late.

The branch hit Ichabod and he landed on the horseman's horse. I handed the reigns to Katrina and used my powers to get the horseman off our carriage so Ichabod could jump up without a problem. However, the horseman's horse saved the horseman.

"Can't he disappear?" I shouted angrily as I couldn't use my powers without hitting Ichabod.

Katrina and Masbeth jumped on the two horses and I jumped on the horse with Katrina before the carriage hit a tree. Ichabod jumped onto Masbeth's horse before the carriage was unattached and the horseman went with it.

We all ran to the tree of the dead and froze when the evil woman appeared on Katrina's horse. Katrina ran away and I used my powers to fling the gun out of the woman's hand. Ichabod tackled her off her horse, and Masbeth knocked her out with a tree branch. I used my powers to keep the horseman away from my cousin so Ichabod could toss him back his skull.

It was disgusting to watch the skull attack to his body. I jumped when Ichabod pulled me into a tight hug while Masbeth stood by my cousin. We all watched the horseman turn around and look at us. He was terrifying, but thankfully his horse reappeared to distract him. Ichabod held me around the waist as the horseman mounted his horse and rode over to Katrina's step-mother.

We watched in silence as the horseman held her until she awoke and then kissed her. I had to turn away from the kiss because of the blood. The horseman let out a yell and disappeared back into the tree of the dead with Katrina's step-mother still in his arms.

Her hand and arm partially stuck out of the tree. I sighed when Ichabod passed out. Katrina pulled me into a hug and I just gave out a cry of relief.

"I'm so glad we survived," she whispered and I just laughed.

"I'm glad too. Now let's get home and get out of this town," I said and she helped me put Ichabod on one of the horses. Katrina and Masbeth rode a horse together while I rode a horse with the unconscious Ichabod.

No one in town stopped us as we made it back to the house. I had some of the servants help me get Ichabod to a bed. I stayed by his side until he awoke. As soon as he did wake up, he saw me and pulled me into a kiss.

"We're alive," I said softly before kissing him again. "Now how about we get out of this town?" I suggested and smiled when he pulled me into a hug.

"Will you come live with me?" he asked.

"I would love to," I replied and we quickly started to pack.

Masbeth would be coming with us but Katrina would be going to my friend's house in New York. She would live there because I knew she would fit in better and there were many men around her age that she would enjoy getting to know.

We made sure that Katrina arrived to her new home safely before we traveled to Ichabod's home in New York. Masbeth was nervous about his new home, but I assured him that he would get used to the city soon enough. Ichabod had slept most of the journey, and I woke him up with a kiss to the lips.

"We're home," I told him softly when he woke up.

"Welcome home," he said and I smiled as he helped me out of the carriage.

We walked down the streets and it was so refreshing. "A new place, new home, and a new love," I thought as I walked arm-in-arm with Ichabod.

"You're going to love it here," Ichabod said before kissing my cheek.

"I already do," I whispered as I used my magic to make the clouds start to gently move so the sun could shine more.

The End


End file.
